


Hell Bound

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: “You okay?” Jordan asks.Adam smiles. “Much better now than I was a while ago.”





	Hell Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picture prompt.

The sky is pale green, a strange color that the darkness chooses to make place for. Jordan feels the morning fog hit him in the face, and the air is almost too cold to breathe in.

The metal gate screeches loudly and it makes the hair on the back of Jordan’s neck rise. Everything sounds louder in the early morning, he’s learned that over the past few weeks. Steps, voices, even the wind. 

As they walk in silence, Jordan focuses on every step. His legs feel unnaturally heavy, and yet it feels like he’s walking on air. The journey is short. They stop just where the woods begin, black naked trees entwined, contorted against the green sky.

The men light cigarettes, covering the flames with their palms. For the second the flame flashes, they look like demons.

One of them offers Jordan the cigarette case. He shakes his head. He’s never smoked, and certainly isn’t going to start now.

Another group emerges from the semi-darkness, coming the same way they did. They acknowledge each other with a nod. For Jordan, it’s a question of self-control. This is the moment he has been looking forward to for weeks.

Adam looks like about as much is going on inside him, but the only sign of it is the way he shifts his weight from one foot to another.

“You okay?” Jordan asks.

Adam smiles. “Much better now than I was a while ago.”

The other men finally come closer, like there is an invisible line they were afraid to cross before, and two of them pull some folded papers out of their pockets, approaching a third man who takes them and seems to be studying them. It must be just an act, anyway, as there is not enough light to allow him to read anything written on them.

Adam shivers, and Jordan turns to him with concern, a conditioned response. He’s used to looking after him.

“I’m not afraid,” Adam says. “Just cold.”

“I wouldn’t dare to think otherwise,” Jordan smiles.

Adam returns the smile and presses their foreheads together. Nobody seems to notice, or mind.

The sky gets lighter, it’s peppermint green now. A flock of raves flies out of the woods, disturbed by something invisible.

They both lift their heads at the same time.

The pale sun rises.

On the lowest branch of the first tree, two nooses sway in the morning breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am terrible - first time I write Hendollana, and I kill them. It's just that I had this vision when I saw the picture, and it wouldn't leave me alone. That's why it's what it is... more like me playing with words than an actual plot.


End file.
